Multiverse
by Animie Writter
Summary: What if new characters villains and more were added to Dbz? my story is exaclt an adventure of a young kid named kabber.


Dragon Ball Multiverse

Chapter One

Prologue

2011, When I was a baby I found a space pod I went inside and pressed buttons. I landed up on earth and a kid named Trunks found me a day after Goten found my friend Josh. Trunks and Goten taught me how to do something called Super Saiyan. Then a few years later Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku,and Vegeta, were spooked of a strong ki sense in the area only to find a weird looking pod "Hi, I'm here to kill you"

Chapter One

True Power

(After bog) Current day (2018) "Hey Josh"

"Hey Goku"

"Me and Kabeer are going to train I'm trying to unlock ssj2 for him"

"Yeah, but Vegeta is trying to teach me Final Flash" Just after l said that a explosion in town shaked them up and goku decided to go investigate it. When they got there they saw a saiyan looking man he looked like he could destroy a whole universe "Hi" he said "I'm here to destroy you"

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Salad and this is Ranch"

"How do you know you will beat us" Vegeta complained,

"Just for that HAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS IS A POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN! HAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta started to have a burst of energy as the opponent had more strength and Vegeta could sense it. "KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAAA"

Punch after punch after punch in Vegeta's mind he was saying "DOGE LEFT, DOGE RIGHT, DUCK, BLOCK, PUNCH, KICK, THROW, FINAL FLASH!"

"Hey Vegeta"

"WHAT KAKAROT OWWWWWW" As Vegeta turned around gets kicked in the face and falls down.

"That was just a taste of my power but here let me show you my power inside power hehehe HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In a second he goes into a weird looking Third form

"I call it Green Form If you cant defeat me and my apprentice I will kill you and your universe will pay BUH BYE!"

"Vegeta are you ok?"

"I'm fine Trunks."

"Yeah, that was a super powerful enemy. Why did you attack him, Vegeta?"

"Shut up Kakorot!" On there way there Goku was thinking

"How did he get that hair color in Third form? And how is he soo powerful" As Vegeta walked home limping he realized a paper in his room T.M.P.T which stands for The Most Powerful Tournament

"Hm! Seems like i'm going to have to train." The next day after Vegeta fully healed he went to the gravity chamber

"HA HAHA HA HA HAHA HA" As Vegeta trained punching the punching bag he heard a "VEGETA WE NEED YOU!"

So he looked out the window to see the same man again

But this time Vegeta was ready.

Chapter Two

Round Two

"HAAAAA!" super saiyan 2 first then he rushed to lets call him ummm .

"Well hello Vegeta"

"YOU HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME" he was yelling at

"Bulma told me"

"NO YOU YOU YOU #$#$% &! HAAAAAAA" punch, kick, block, counter, combo, throw, it seemed like the battle have been going on forever then when Vegeta

Couldn't hold up in ssj2 he went into base mode and then that's when went into green form

"Let me introduce myself i'm Bouru and im not a saiyan but i'm a Toobi's race i'm lets say special i'm the last one of my kind"

"So it looks like today you become extinct"

"No Vegeta today there will be only one more saiyan in the world HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHA HAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta this is called a green form my power is now x1000 ready to die"

Chapter 3

Dooms Day

"SUPER NOVA BYE BYE EARTH"

"FINAL FLASH" the two things of ki push and push then Goku comes goes Super Saiyan god and shoots it with a Super Kamehameha. Next thing you know all the Z Fighters and me, Josh are gone. I used instant transmission a technique l learned when l was stranded on yardrat for 1 year. A few moments later goku teleported to us on new namek and told us earth is said we don't have much time. We quickly gathered the dragon balls and and this is what goku told the namekian to tell the dragon "for our first wish bring back earth and for our next resurrect everyone who was killed in the destruction of earth" Goku stopped and thinked then he said "and for are last delay the green Frieza as much as possible"

"Wish Granted"

In a second in Boru's ship a asteroid hit Boru's Ship and he teleported To new namek and went directly to Goku

"Wowzaa what a waste of a wish!"

"Stop talking kakorot and power up"

Then in harmony They go SSJ3 and the rest of the Z fighters including me and Josh Go SSJ . and leaped into combat punching and kicking and MORTAL KOMBAT

BOOM BAM SLAP KICK THROW PUNCH FLY UP SSJG (for goku)

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKA KAMEEEEEEHAMEEEEEEhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huhuhuhuh"

"So this is Goku and Vegeta the two weakest people in there universe now i shall destroy this planet553"

"NO YOU WONT I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE GOKU BULMA TRUNKS JOSH KABEER EVERYONE LEAVE THIS PLANET IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE."

"Oh-no Vegeta Don't do this"

"I MUST BULMA" next thing you know they all left

"So it's just me and you Prince of all saiyans or shall I say COWARDDAA of all saiyans"

"Hehehe Today… WE WILL BOTH DIE"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"Self Explosion you die and I die In 3

"STOP THAT"

"...2

"NOOOOO"

"ONE!" In an Instant Namek Explodes for the Sake of the Universe Is this The end?


End file.
